Mega Man Issue 25 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #24 (Worlds Collide - Part 1) ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #26 (Worlds Collide - Part 7) Mega Man #25 is the twenty-fifth issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in May 2013. It contains the fourth part of the crossover Worlds Collide. Publisher's Summary "When Worlds Collide" Part Four of Twelve: It's Sonic versus Mega Man – Round Two! Celebrate 25 issues of Mega Man with the throwdown brawl to end all throwdown brawls! The Blue Bomber has the home field advantage this time – can Sonic keep up in this unfamiliar city? Meanwhile, Drs. Eggman and Wily make their boldest move yet in their master plan! This milestone issue marks the dramatic conclusion to the first act in the biggest crossover story of 2013! Featuring a stunning gatefold cover by Sonic/Mega Man art legend Patrick Spaziante, and a special "E.F.F. (aka Evil Friends Forever) variant" featuring Drs. Eggman and Wily on a (presumably evil) bicycle built for two!Comics Alliance Story : Previous Part: Worlds Collide - Part 3 (Sonic the Hedgehog #248) ←— : —→ Next Part: Worlds Collide - Part 5 (Sonic Universe #52) When Worlds Collide - Part Four: Through the Looking Glass Continuing their duel from the previous part, Mega Man managed to restore the use of his Mega Buster and recover his energy with the help of Eddie. Sonic later complains about Tango using a similar ability to him. Sonic eventually is chased by Mega Man while in Rush Jet mode. Mega Man then tries to persuade Sonic to return the gem that he and his friends stole from the bank. Sonic denies stealing anything, and accuses Mega Man for abducting his friends, which Mega Man denies kidnapping anyone. As they start talking, Drs. Eggman and Wily panic and decide to order Tails Man to attack them while they are tired from the fighting. Tails Man dives to the street and creates tornadoes to attack, sending several cars flying. The two blue heroes make a truce to save the people, and after securing the citizens, they work together to take down Tails Man. While Tails Man is paralyzed, Mega Man uses his ability to copy weapon data to see if he can discover anything about the robot, and for everyone's surprise, Tails Man returns to his original form. Sonic is happy to see his friend, and after the three talk, they discover Drs. Eggman and Wily joined forces and used Copy Robot and Metal Sonic to trick them. Mega Man teleports everyone to Light Labs, arriving just in time to see Bass and Metal Sonic going inside a Warp Ring with Dr. Light. After some explanations, Roll and Proto Man help Tails analyze Dr. Light's Warp Ring data while Rock and Auto clean the lab and Sonic takes a break. Tails manages to reopen the portal used by Bass and Metal Sonic, and while Roll and the others take care of the lab and wait for Duo to arrive, Mega Man, Proto Man, Rush, Sonic, and Tails pass through the portal, arriving in the strange Skull Egg Zone. Short Circuits The Greatest Battle "What's the greatest battle of the crossover?" *"Sonic vs. Mega Man?" (picture of the two fighting) "NO!" *"The blue duo vs. the mad doctors?" (picture of the heroes going after the doctors) "NO!" *"Tonight only!" (picture with Pirate Man, Captain Whisker, Shadow Man, and Espio) "Pirates vs. Ninja!" Appearances Characters Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower / Tails Man *Doctor Eggman *Cubot and Orbot *Crabmeat *Metal Sonic Mega Man *Beat *Rock / Mega Man *Rush *Eddie *Tango *Dr. Wily *Reggae (First appearance) *Proto Man *Bass *Dr. Light *Auto *Roll *Duo (Mentioned) Locations * Skull Egg Zone ** Wily Egg Mega Man * Mega City ** Downtown ** Light Labs Trivia * The gatefold cover celebrates the first milestone of Archie Comics Mega Man comic book series (25 issues published). * Mega Man states that Eddie is not capable of speaking. * Teleportation doesn't seem to work perfectly in Mobian species. Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC025V.png|E.F.F. Variant cover by Jamal Peppers, Patrick “Spaz” Spaziante, Jim Amash and Matt Herms MegaManArchieC025VTextless.png|E.F.F. Variant cover art by Jamal Peppers, Patrick “Spaz” Spaziante, Jim Amash and Matt Herms Preview MMArchieC25-1.jpg|Page #1 MMArchieC25-2.jpg|Page #2 MMArchieC25-3.jpg|Page #3 MMArchieC25-4.jpg|Page #4 MMArchieC25-5.jpg|Page #5 External Links * Mega Man Issue 25 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Mega Man Issue 25 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia References Category:Archie Comics issues